othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Berronar Truesilver
| domains = Life, Protection Formerly: Community , Dwarf, Family, Good, Healing, Law | favored weapon = Wrath of Righteousness (heavy mace) | channel divinity = Berronar's salve }} Berronar Truesilver (bair-oh-nahr troo-sill-vur) is an intermediate deity in the dwarven pantheon. She is also known as The Revered Mother or the Mother of Safety. Overview Berronar is Moradin's bride and as such the matriarch of the dwarven pantheon. The Revered Mother acts as an authority figure for the other dwarven gods and she uses her skills in negotiation and her calm demeanor as a way to keep the pantheon unified when tensions rise. Traditionalists of dwarven culture claim that without these qualities, the Morndinsamman and perhaps even the entire dwarven race would not have survived their slow decline. This decline finally seems to have reversed with the coming of the Thunder Blessing in the last century. In this new age the Revered Mother gives council to Faerûn's most trusted orthodox dwarven clerics as a way to aid Moradin in charting the dwarven destiny. Regardless of these recent events, the number of dwarves to turn their back on Berronar and Moradin has been steadily growing, since they believe the couple leads a too conservative philosophy. Followers Berronar's clerics are known as faenor which translates as "those of the home". Faenor serve as the guardians and protectors of dwarven clans. They archive the lore, traditions and family histories of the dwarves. By acting as teachers and healers they aim to further the good health and good character of the dwarven race. Serving as the moral compass of the dwarves they can be very conservative and they do not tolerate foolhardiness and controversial ideas in young dwarves. Their patience has definitely been taxed by the number of twins from the Thunder Blessing. In the rigid church structure, every cleric knows his or her place, and every clan's church is built to look alike. This is done so visitors from other clans know exactly where they fit in. Berranor runs her church like a strict, but loving mother. Faenor rarely multiclass, but those who do typically become dwarven defenders or fighters. Rituals The faenor pray for spells at dawn. They organise many mundane rituals for the dwarf communities, but are best known for their marriages. Their reputation in organising marriage ceremonies is so wide-spread that even some non-dwarves ask a faenor to lead their marriage. Each year, offerings of silver are made to Berronar, usually coupled with a small white flower as to show appreciation for Berronar's motherly love towards all dwarves. Midwinter Day Midwinter Day is one of two significant holy days for the faenor. On this day they hold fantastic celebrations below ground. Midsummer Night Midsummer Night is the second significant holy day to the faithful of Berronar. This night they organize celebrations above ground. This night they also invite members of friendly neighboring communities and travelers, rarely non-dwarven though. Relationships Berronar is too focused on the dwarven pantheon to give much attention to outsiders, but she is on friendly terms with the lead goddesses of friendly races such as the elves, gnomes and halflings. She works closely together with Sharindlar to promote love among the dwarves. The Mother of Safety generally ensures that a relation formed becomes a healthy and loving marriage, while Sharindlar oversees the earlier courtship. As an ideal wife to Moradin, she is one of the few he trusts completely. Clangeddin Silverbeard and Gorm Gulthyn are friends, but she is reserved towards Marthammor Duin, Dugmaren Brightmantle and Deep Duerra. She hates the orc, goblinoid and giant deities nearly as much as her husband does. References * Category:Deities Category:Morndinsamman Category:Lawful good deities Category:Dwarf domain deities Category:Family domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Healing domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Protection domain deities